tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Digi/Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Dino Charge/Prologue
Shadow World Deep in the recesses of the Shadow World, there was a meeting of the vilest scum to ever cross the ultimate force of good, the Power Rangers. Dark Specter: The rangers have been a thorn in our side for far too long. Scorpius: There is no way we can defeat them in this state. Octomus: If given another chance, I could take them down. Bansheera: How, we were all destroyed or sealed away. Lothor: If only I had the still Samurai Amulet. Then we would have a way to the surface. Mesogog: Lothor, you would still be on the surface world had my lab not been destroyed. Octomus: I can make it. Unlike the rest of you, I was destroyed by an overload of magic. That means I have an unlimited amount of power, and it has grown for a thousand years. Frax: Octomus, will you be able to face all ranger teams in history. Master Org: They are strong alone, but together, they are overwhelming. Omni: This is true, and you have not faced Space Patrol Delta, ever. Octomus: Hah, you don’t know the power that I now possess. Flurious: Do you really think the teams you faced were strong? I had the power of a god, and the Overdrive Red Ranger took me down single-handedly. Dai Shi: Flurious, you were all talk, no monsters. Flurious: I had the temple. Moltor: That’s one, brother. And you with the crown doesn’t count. Nor does piloting my Dragonizer. Flurious: Go play with your red sled, brother. Moltor: That’s it. Moltor punched Flurious in the face and the two ended up in a big fight. Kamdor: Remind me to never get those two together again. Benglo: Agreed. Octomus: I can prove myself correct by trapping at least one ranger in a dimension that is only connected to the Shadow World. Just watch. Octomus opened a portal to the surface world. In 2011 S.P.D. Red Ranger: Mirlock, you are under arrest for causing mayhem and theft. Mirlock: I’ve got an idea, in stead of you capturing me, I’ll capture you. S.P.D. Red: That is not going to happen. The Red Ranger drew his blaster out just as Mirlock was about to open his mirrors. He blasted Mirlock’s hands, also forcing the mirrors shut. Mirlock: GAHH! S.P.D. Red: Now, you are coming with me to a holding cell made just for you. Octomus: Bravo. Bravo. S.P.D. Red: Who are you? Octomus: Me, I’m your worst nightmare. He rushed at the ranger and punched the visor, causing it to shatter. He took off his helmet. S.P.D. Red: I guess we’ll just have to settle it this way. He quickly drew his blaster again and shot three times, all of which passed right through the ghostly Octomus and accidentally hit a group of gas canisters, causing a large explosion. The ranger moaned slightly stirring from within the flames. Octomus: I’m not finished with you yet ranger. RRRRRROOOOOAAAARRRR!!! He opened up a portal that sent the S.P.D. Red Ranger to another dimension, which looked like the early 21st century, only without the people. Back with the Villains Octomus: Well, I accomplished that job, but I did not have a physical body. Omni: That is because we must warp you into a new body. Dark Specter: We have even created one, more powerful then you are in your current state. Dai Shi: You have no choice. You are going to use the new body and destroy the rangers for the rest of us. Then we can take over the world with ease. All of the villains grabbed Octomus and held him down, draining the lifeforce and power right out of him and putting it in the new body, which was mostly black and had clocks on various parts. Bansheera: Allow me to introduce you to Octomus: Midnight. Master Org: Now you have total dimensional travel capabilities with a physical body and a power that the rangers have never witnessed. Lothor: There is a piece of the Abyss of Evil in the custody of Earth’s most powerful police force. Mesogog: If you can, try to transfer to the stone and merge with it, thus giving you unlimited power. Thrax: This should be an easy job for you with the power you already possess. Octomus: I’ll be proud to do it. With that, he began to teleport. In the other dimension Red Millennium Ranger: I sense a disturbance. The legendary ranger teleported to the site, only to find a helemetless Red Ranger with an S.P.D. Badge, lying unconscious. Red Millennium Ranger: Officer Jake Tate, what are you doing here? Well, no sense in leaving you here in the open. He picked up the ranger and took him to his hideout. To be continued... Category:Blog posts